


Lost and Found

by five2ndrule



Series: Through the Darkness [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Gen, Slightly A/U because I love messing with canons, Sweet Smut. Is that a thing here? Well it is now., WidowCap bestfriend train. All aboard!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five2ndrule/pseuds/five2ndrule
Summary: Natasha and Wanda finally end up where they belong.Part two in a little mini series. This one picks up where Hide and Seek left off.Some angst, some ladylovin, and slighty A/U because I love messing with cannons.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing! I just borrow things from time to time for some wonkie canon/timeline fun. :D
> 
> This story had been on my mind since the moment I posted Hide and Seek, and I've been working on it a little each day since. It is in no means perfect, and I will fix mistakes as I see them. :) The first part was originally going to be a one-shot, but I kinda wanted to know what happened next. lol I thank my muse for actually being (mostly) cooperative. 
> 
> Thank you for your time and support, awesome readers! I love this pairing so very much!

The storm raged on all around the former Russian spy as she stepped out into the gloom, her boots dragging like her brain on this awful, rainy afternoon. Her hair was soaked, her clothes were soaked, her mood was soaked, and she was starting to feel about as grumpy as the gray weather itself. The only thing keeping her moving at this point was the promise of a nice, warm bed...if she could make it that far. She gave a little halfhearted thanks to Tony's driver before pushing her way into the large Avengers facility.

"Hey Nat." Steve called from the kitchen as she walked past, causing her to grunt and wave in his general direction. "You hungry?"

"You better not try and feed her while she's dragging mud all over my carpets." Tony huffed. "I just had those cleaned, Romanoff."

Natasha curled her lip and stepped toward him, enjoying the nice show of his eyes doubling in size before she kicked off her over sized, muddy combat boots at his feet.

"That's mature." he said, going back to his smoothie as he watched her walk away.

"Tony, leave her alone." Steve came to her defense as always. "You know what tomorrow is." he lowered his voice, but he wasn't very good at whispering.

The former spy's head jerked up as she felt a slight pain burn through her chest at the reminder. Truthfully, she didn't care about tomorrow as a whole, she just cared about who wasn't going to be here when tomorrow came. She opened her mouth to tell them off, to tell them that if they even thought one celebratory thought about the next day, that she'd kick their happy asses back to last Tuesday, but, instead she issued a simple warning.

"Don't you dare." she growled slightly, causing them both to quickly find other things to do, hopefully somewhere far away from her.

"We weren't going to..." Tony managed, his voice high and defensive as he retreated. "It's not like...I mean...In fact, I don't even like you that much." he added, sliding behind an amused Steve and disappearing from view.

She gave him her best single finger salute before ducking into the elevator, completely prepared to avoid the rest of the world for as long as possible. Or at least for the next 24 hours or so.

* * *

  
Two months. It had been two entire months since the last time Natasha saw Wanda Maximoff. Well, 2 months, 12 days, 22 hours and...12 minutes, as of right this moment, but it already seemed like a fucking lifetime without the young woman at her side. She laid on her bed, freshly showered with her hair twisted up and her favorite, worn robe wrapped around her like a safety blanket, switching between staring off in space and making sad eyes at the picture on her bedside table.

It was one of the only pictures she had of Wanda and her together, and one of the few pictures anywhere that showed the both of them smiling. They were leaning close under a blanket, with the setting sun making them almost seem to glow.

It was taken by Sam at last year's Fourth of July party, more than a year ago and only a month or so after they had started...whatever it was they were doing. The label-less thing between them. She remembered how excited the young woman was about the holiday, having never celebrated it before. She watched as Wanda bounced around from one corner to the next, eyes wide with childlike wonder, Oooing and aweing at all the decorations, while trying to sneak samples of all the food Steve and Sam were grilling on the patio. Natasha could've sworn the witch ate about three burgers and half an entire pie before she finally claimed defeat, rubbing her full tummy happily as she snuggled in close to the former spy on their laid out blanket in the evening air. The perfect day ending perfectly as they watched the fireworks, with Wanda's head on her shoulder and right pinky wrapped around the Russian's left as the sparks reflected in two sets of green eyes. Magic or fate, it didn't matter. They were right where they needed to be.

Natasha sighed heavily and chanced a look at her alarm clock again. 2 months, 12 days, 22 hours and 27 minutes. Damn it. She allowed herself a little angry flail before undoing her hair and laying her head back into the pillow. 2 months, 12 days, 22 hours and 28 minutes. Fuck this shit. She placed the other pillow over her eyes to ward off the evil, ticking clock counting up her loneliness and finally dozed off to sleep.

* * *

  
It was a dream she had had many times before. The two of them walking together, talking softly and holding hands, with Wanda's shy little smile pulling at her freshly kissed lips. She never knew here they where going in this timeless place, and it never really mattered, either. They were together, finally together, and nothing else could even start to compare.

There was something different this time around though, something changing in the air, pulling at the Russian's soul and allowing small pieces of the real world to trickle into her subconscious. It made her pull her companion to a sudden stop.

"Where are you?" she asked, and even her voice came out low, afraid to mess with the delicacy of this place.

"I am right here." her dream witch smiled, her accent as wonderful as ever as she pulled Natasha toward her. "Find me." she whispered, the words seeming closer then the girl herself, moving through the red head's head like fleeting kisses as her finger tips moved along the older woman's jaw.

"I will." she replied quickly, slightly panicking as reality once again started to drag her away from this fantasy. "I promise I will. I just have to find a way to..."

"Wake up, Natasha." the voice was soft, warm and familiar, pushing through her half asleep brain and floating like a fluffy cloud as the real world moved it's way back into view.

"Wanda?" she blinked a few times, confusion fogging her eyes as they tried to adjust to the darkness of her room.

"Find me." the witch whispered in her head, sounding so much like her dream that she questioned if it was actually real this time. "Close your eyes and feel me."

Natasha pushed up from the bed, fighting her lifetime of training and forcing herself to listen with her heart instead, the way Wanda had shown her. She closed her eyes and felt the pull, felt her love so very near that she smiled without realizing it, stepping forward until her hands met her wall length curtains.

"Your witch has come back to you." she felt a gentle kiss ghost against her forehead.

She opened her eyes to see a soft, red glow pushing through the slit in the curtains and highlighting her bare feet underneath. She made quick work of shoving the heavy things out of the way, the large glass door being no match for a trained assassin before she stepped outside without hesitation, stopping short at the sight in front of her. There, just above the balcony, engulfed in crimson mist and back lit by the full moon, was Wanda, her hair, long dress and black, unzipped hoodie she stole from her favorite Russian moving slightly in the light breeze. She looked like some sort of red angel, hovering above the world and coming to the assassin in her time of need, pushing away the storm clouds and bringing beauty back into the world. Natasha was sure she had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Wanda." she whispered, afraid to wake herself up if this was, in fact, still part of her dream. She stepped forward, her arms raised high, watching the younger woman's smile grow as she floated down slowly, right into the former spy's waiting arms. Natasha brought her arms around her quickly, making her love laugh as she picked the brunette up, spinning her quickly and holding her as close as humanly possible. "Wanda." she repeated, as if she were still trying to process the girl being here, being real, being right where she belonged.

"Hello, my love." Wanda sighed happily, her hands finding the older woman's face and pulling her forward to bring their lips together. The kiss was gentle and sweet, like the ones they had shared that night after the fireworks, their mouths moving against each other in a familiar dance of comfort, passion and love. Love. There was definitely love painted throughout their affection, so obvious and true, that Natasha wondered why she hadn't seen it mirrored back at her all those months ago. The younger woman's hands found their way into her still damp hair, holding her close and gently massaging her scalp as little moans escaped them both. Bliss. It was pure bliss. "I missed you." Wanda whispered when they finally parted, their foreheads coming to rest together.

"I missed you." Natasha echoed as she reached up to run her hand across a soft cheek, her smile growing as she felt the witch lean into it.

"Prove it." Wanda replied like she always did, one eyebrow raised as she placed a lingering kiss on her lover's palm before stepping back, pulling Natasha with her.

"Are you challenging me, little witch?"

"Maybe." she replied with a smirk as they moved into the former spy's room, both stealing shy glaces at the other as they neared the large bed with their hands clasped securely between them. There was no urgency, no need to hurry, they knew they held each other completely. "Take this off." the brunette instructed, pulling the tie on the older woman's robe as she kicked off her boots. "Let me see you." Natasha did as requested, letting the garment slip from her shoulders as she watched her love's eyes darken in the moonlight. "You are so beautiful." Wanda whispered, bringing her hands up to cup full breasts as her mouth went to work on the smaller woman's neck, her thumbs making small circles against already perk nipples.

The redhead moved her head to allow more access to her neck as her own hands busied themselves sliding down Wanda's back, gripping her ass briefly before gathering up the long material of the younger woman's dress and pulling upward, hoping the witch got the point. A small smile was her answer as the taller of the two leaned back slightly, sliding out of her borrowed hoodie and pulling her second layer the rest of the way over her head, her mouth resuming its duties as the dress was forgotten off to the side. Skin met skin as Wanda pressed against her, the younger woman's lack of bra being very much appreciated by her lover as her mouth moved to the redhead's once more, their bodies moving against each other beautifully, just as they always had. Natasha turned them so that she could lay her love down on her bed, the younger woman never breaking their kiss as she pulled the Russian with her to lay across her body. She felt legs come up around her waist, the witch's knee high socks rubbing against her as Wanda tried to stay as close as possible, her want pressed tightly against the former spy's stomach.

"Please, Natasha." the witch broke her lips away to whisper in the redhead's ear. "I need to feel you."

Natasha responded without words, moving her mouth to kiss and suck her way down the brunette's throat. She wanted this woman. She craved this woman. Her love. Her Witch. She leaned back onto her knees, grinning at the pout she received from the lost of contact as Wanda's legs came down, and she allowed herself a second to enjoy the moment. Wanda beneath her, wanting her, hungry for her, loving her. It made something stir inside her very being. She grabbed the hands reaching for her and kissed each palm softly before peppering kisses along waiting fingers.

"Patience, baby. We have time." she finally whispered as she pressed each to her lips.

She leaned forward to bring their lips together, feeling those same fingers burrow in her hair and pull her closer before she pulled back to turn her attention to the soft skin along her lover's neck, making the younger woman moan and breathe words of encouragement. She took her time, placing kisses and revisiting every inch and curve of the beautiful creature laid out before her. She made her way toward her goal slowly, worshiping her lover's breasts and lovingly nuzzling old and new scars alike while removing the last bit of Wanda's clothing, whispering words of love and wonder into the heated air surrounding them, beyond mesmerized that she was even allowed on this journey.

There had been times at the very beginning, when they would just meet up for sex. Quick and meaningless little matches that would end with both parties satisfied and sleeping in separate rooms. They would give each other looks and sneak away from the others sometimes and take care of each other's needs in dark, secret corners before slipping back into friend mode and acting like the lingering looks didn't really matter. And then there were the days they simply fucked, woven in between the other days when frustration and anger got the best of them. Trailing teeth and nail marks down pale skin and leaving bruises that made Steve's eyebrows raise more than once. But this, this was different in a way words struggled to define. They were finally allowing themselves to touch and be touched the way their souls had earned so long for. They were finally free to love and make love and finally, truly complete one another.

Natasha slipped inside her lover easily, the brunette slick with need as the red head's thumb playing along the edges of her favorite paradise. She watched Wanda's eyes roll back, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as the witch's brow fused in concentration. She moved to match the pace the Russian was setting, her hips rolling as her gripping fingers caused the sheets to take on a slight glow. The former spy brought herself forward, her own heat painting the strong thigh beneath her as they started to move to the same rhythm, a smile pulling at her lips as Wanda's hand reached out to seek and lock with her own.

"Can you feel me, Wanda?" she heard herself say from somewhere far away, her mind foggy and focused on the end game.

"Yes." the Witch whimpered slightly, her body arched and dancing with her lover's perfectly. "I feel you, Natasha."

The Russian brought herself down to waiting lips as the familiar stirring started, pulling back just as she felt the younger woman get closer to that final edge. "Come with me." she breathed, her fingers gripping those around them tighter as her mouth merged with Wanda's once more. She felt her body jerk just as the air around them crackled and sparked, the light behind her eyes giving away to red as she forced her eyes back open, watching her love's brows merge and mouth open as the witch followed close behind.

She allowed herself to drop forward, enjoying the warmth of her lover's body as they rode out each other's aftershocks, their still joined hands making their way to Wanda's lips before kisses trailed along scarred knuckles. Natasha tried to focus on that, sweet kisses and sweet gestures, but her eyes were already starting to close, all the emotions of the last few months swirling around her sleep deprived head once more. She felt Wanda's arms slide around her and the blankets move as soft lips pressed against her heated temple.

"Sleep, my love." she heard the words float into her already half asleep mind like tiny, dancing things, embracing her fully and finally bringing forth some much needed rest.


End file.
